Friday the 13th
by totodile292
Summary: Friday the 13th only brings one thing on those days.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Zoey 101_, its characters, or its plots. I just own this fanfic. Any references to real people, places, and events are pure coincidences.

* * *

><p>"I see you girls had finally decided to show up," Mr. Bender told Dana, Nicole, and me as we sprinted into our first period classroom, all of our classmates staring at us. "You're ten minutes late. A zero for participation for each of you."<p>

As I found an empty seat and sat down, I mentally cursed. Today was Friday the 13th, which explained why me and my roommates were late to class.

When the school day officially ended for the day, my roommates, Quinn, and I met in our dorm's lounge and plopped onto the sofas. Quinn and Nicole occupied one sofa while Dana and I occupied the adjacent sofa.

"EW! What's on your shirt?" Nicole asked Quinn.

As Nicole scrambled to her feet and went to sit on the arm of the sofa I was sitting on, Dana and I looked away from Quinn in disgust.

"Dean Rivers wanted a caffeine-free energy drink, and when he tried what I made, he threw up on me," Quinn explained, pointing to her soiled t-shirt. "He banned me from doing science experiments and making inventions for two whole, freaking weeks."

"You know what?" I asked. "I could get used to not seeing any of your wacky Quinnventions for a while."

"Don't get too comfy. When the ban's lifted, I'll be back inventing."

"Let's talk about something else," Nicole nervously suggested. "You know the Ricky Ford in my history class? The really cute one? The one I've been trying to flirt with?"

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's off the market. Today, I caught him kissing his girlfriend, Candy Mandy."

"EW!" Dana and I replied.

"Why did you girls say EW?" Quinn asked. "What's so nasty about Ricky Ford kissing Candy Mandy?"

"Do you even know who Candy Mandy is?" Dana asked Quinn. "There are rumors around the school that she slept with the entire varsity football team."

"Ricky should have ended up with you," I added.

"Don't feel bad, Nicole," Dana consoled. "I had a bad day as well. I woke up late today and didn't get a chance to print out a paper due today. Guess what my teacher decides to give me? A zero. A big fat zero. Just GREAT!"

While Dana was fuming, I began searching through my backpack and pockets. I let out an audible groan.

"I must have left my key in my room during my rush to get to class on time," I explained when I saw their concerned faces.

"Try putting wearing your key as a necklace," Quinn suggested. "That way – you can't forget or lose it."

"Good idea."

"Zoey!" a boy's voice from out of nowhere yelled.

I snapped my head towards the entrance just in time to see the source of the voice, Dustin, barreling into the room and running towards me and my friends. He was covered in egg shells, egg yolk, and pieces of toilet paper from head to toe.

"Someone thought it was funny to prank me," Dustin quietly explained.

"No one messes with my baby brother and gets away with it," I announced. "Those pranksters are dead meat."

"Zoey! Stop butting in"

"Have you tried rubbing all over yourself with coconut oil and then taking a hot, soapy shower or bath?" Quinn asked a moment later and was met with stares. "What? Should I go help him? I heard it works."

Dustin's face turned a strawberry shade at Quinn's offer. After he left, I heard my phone vibrate and read a text I received, causing me to frown in concern. I told my friends we had to go to the boys' dorm and help resolve a situation. The moment we arrived at the door of Logan, Chase, and Michael's room, I knocked.

"Door's unlocked," I heard Michael's voice moan.

I opened the door and quickly wished I hadn't. Logan, Chase, and Michael laid on the floor, moaning in pain.

"Is that ... is that pineapple I smell?" Quinn asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, you're right," Nicole answered after taking a whiff.

"Do you mind telling us what's going on?" I asked the boys. "I got a text from Chase saying _911. Please come to room_!"

"Me and the guys walked under a ladder which had a pail on it," Chase told us. "I bumped into it and had the pail drench us in pineapple juice."

"Guess what started following us afterwards?" Michael asked. "A swarm of bees!"

"Don't embarrass me any further," Logan whined.

"You brought it on yourself," Dana mentioned. "Today's Friday the 13th."

"Chase, why did you have to walk under the ladder?" Michael asked. "You invited bad luck to haunt us for the rest of our lives."

"Why did you guys follow me then?" Chase retorted.

I ignored the boys' argument, looked at Quinn, Nicole and Dana for help, and saw Quinn's thoughtful expression soon turn into a smile.

"I got it!" Quinn yelled, pulled a silver canister out of nowhere and getting everyone's attention.

I grabbed hold of Quinn's sleeve and reminded her, "I thought Dean Rivers banned –"

"I know, but I made this a couple of weeks ago. I was waiting for an opportunity to test it."

"What will your canister do? Turn us into monkeys?" Michael sarcastically asked.

_Oh brother_, I thought to myself.

"NO! It could, but ... never mind. Do you want to be pain free and free of sting marks?" Quinn asked.

"Yes!" the three boys moaned in pain.

"This canister can do just that."

"Wait! How do you know it works?" Michael asked.

"Michael!" Logan yelled. "Since Mr. Chicken doesn't want to go first, spray it on me first."

Quinn nodded and started spraying each boy, Logan first, with the contents of the canister. The boys' moans of pain died down, and their sting marks disappeared. What was left was the pineapple odor. After freeing themselves, the boys each grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

Suddenly, Michael, Logan, and Chase ran back into the room, screaming in horror. While Logan's arms and legs had purple and white giraffe markings, Michael's entire skin had turned into a shade of green. Chase shifted uncomfortable as he tried to cover his entire body with a towel; I only caught a glimpse of his black and white zebra-striped legs and arms.

The moment the boys came back into the room, Nicole and Dana started laughing hysterically while Quinn refused to make eye contact with anyone. I was so surprised, I didn't know whether to laugh at them or sympathize with them.

"Quinn, you're dead!" Logan yelled.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Michael threatened.

"I was going to tell you to take a shower later. The chemicals in the spray and the water –," Quinn began.

"When were you going to tell us? Say your last prayer," Logan snarled.

Quinn screamed and ran out of the room followed by Logan, Chase, and Michael on her heels. The rest of us ran after them. Today was a day to remember.

The End


End file.
